The present invention describes a novel ambidextrous charging handle specially designed to vent discharge gases.
Various charging handles have been designed to improve upon the military specification (milspec) charging handle in use on the M16/M4/AR15 family of firearms for many decades. The milspec charging handle includes a latch designed to be disengaged solely via gripping the t-grip on its left side. The milspec charging handle further includes no provision to vent gases. The use of firearm suppressors on such a firearm results in increased back pressure and venting of discharge gases out the back end of the firearm receiver along the axis of the charging handle stem. This undesired gas discharge may injure or disorient the shooter or otherwise interfere with optimum operation of the firearm. Such an event may also occur in the event of a ruptured ammunition cartridge case.
In light of the foregoing, various manufacturers have designed charging handles for ambidextrous use or for controlling the venting of discharge gases. U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,603 to Dunlap describes a charging handle including a gas tube for directing powder gases. The '603 charging handle includes grooves and gas deflecting surfaces which amount to a raised shelf on the charging handle t-grip and gas channels within the t-grip portion to direct gases to the side (parts 84 and 98 ). The '603 charging is not ambidextrous. It also does not include an integral shroud, which in testing, proves superior to the addition of a '603 styled shelf to inhibit rearward gas discharge.
Ambidextrous designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,960,066 to Gomez and 9,222,738 to Asher. The '738 patent utilizes a t-grip incorporating a latch mechanism with a thumbpad, enabling ambidextrous use. As with most charging handles, upon operation of the charging handle by drawing the charging handle rearward, vector forces are applied out of line with the axis of the stem and firearm receiver, increasing friction and wear on both the charging handle and the inside of the firearm receiver. There are no provisions to control the venting of gas discharge.
The '066 patent design utilizes two independently retractable handles comprising its t-grip assembly. Each handles utilizes pivot assemblies. The drawbacks to utilizing pivoting handles is twofold. As in the '738 patent, vector forces are applied out of line with the axis of the stem and firearm receiver. Furthermore, in the event the charging handle is needed to “mortar” the firearm, the forces incurred are directed upon the handle pivots and retaining pins rather than aligned with the charging handle stem. “Mortaring” is forcefully striking the firearm stock down, muzzle up on a hard surface while pulling on the charging handle to dislodge a stuck round of ammunition and/or to forcefully retract the firearm bolt carrier assembly due to malfunction. In such an instance, the mechanical integrity of the charging handle is fully tested. Finally, there are no provisions to control the venting of gas discharge.
All the foregoing, in addition to milspec designs, also tend to expose the charging handle mechanisms to the environment. Exposure of the mechanisms allows dirt, sand or other environmental contaminants to interfere with the operation of the charging handle or to accelerate wear of the charging handle components.
In view of the prior arts' shortcomings, it is thus desirable to create a charging handle for a gas impingement firearm which is designed for ambidextrous use while maintaining the strongest structural integrity while shielding the charging handle mechanisms from environmental contaminants or damage. It is also desirable that such a handle be designed to allow the force of charging the firearm to be directed along the same axis of travel as the charging handle stem to minimize wear on the handle and firearm upper receiver and to reduce the chance of charging handle damage. Finally, it is desirable that such a handle also be designed to handle the venting of discharge gases in such a manner that the gases are directed in line with the recoil of the firearm while being maximally contained to prevent interference with the operator's handling of the firearm by preventing venting in or near the operator's face.